User talk:Venom00
Welcome Hi, welcome to 11eyes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shiori Momono page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 20:34, June 2, 2010 Hello new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 04:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) hello!! ^_^ I read you 11eyes wikia its good! and fully detailed please keep this up! since my team is developing a english translation of 11eyes game and also you must put an update of 3days ~Michiteyuku Toki no Kanata de~ 3 days ~Michiteyuku Toki no Kanata de~ is the beginning part of 11eyes.... I really want to talk to you more: heres my IM YM: d_fallen_god MSN: d.fallen.god@gmail.com AIM: fallengodpsp Email: d.fallen.god@gmail.com P.S. the name of the translation group that translate the game 11eyes is Thule society Translation I want to make a reference of your work if possible ^_^ Jishou 21:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm the recent wikia contributors who had been editing these few days. Just want to say that great work starting this page and I had notice that info on the Hollow Mirror Field weren't very accurate such as Galatea is not the Artificial Emerald Tablet, the tablet itself is a giant stone floating on the sky inside the Reality Marble, Kanae's Reality Marble itself doesn't seem to restrict magic or sorcery, the Artificial Emerald Tablet does. The Artificial Emerald Tablet wasn't made by life force of just any people, it has to be people with certain trait, or else I'm sure it would not take that long for a witch like Kanae to collect 10,000 people. Shione and Kaori don't simply attend the final battle because they care, if it were like that, I'm sure Shuu and Mio wouldn't agree to let them come along, (that's why we don't see Tadashi in the final battle), rather, since Kanae somehow through the Artificial Tablet mess with the law of magic, they are needed for Shuu and Mio to cast spells. Finally, the Tablet itself does not prevent activation of spell, the Tablet tunes magic, or rather, it allows Kanae to change the law of magic itself as she sees fit. Hello there You know, I also has about 5% of uncertainty on my part too such as how the Red Night tie to Phantasmagoria and some logic on Kursoshida's Reality Marble. If only I had the Chinese version of the game, which I was too late to download (all the seeds of bit torrent were death), then I can be 100% sure of all the info. Btw, I think that the character you are not so sure about could be Fu Manchu because after all, he's wearing a Han Chinese robe, but I could be wrong since Dr Fu Manchu always portraited as wearing Manchurian clothes hench the name Manchu. Also, the fragment of the Emerald Tablet is not inside Tamaki's heart, it's inside her womb. I have already fixed that. Please put this additional info on Sebastian of the Holy Bone, this info is from the character section of Resona Forma character page. He is originally the largest relic from the Chinese Nestorius church and was known as the Silent Inviting Hand within the martial art world of China, under the Jesus Association, he was protected by Index, people within Index also called him the Living Holy Relic. His attack and defense had strength that equaled to spells casted by magi, therefore he can fight hand to hand with magical tools without aid, a feat that seem like a miracle, for this purpose, he was accepted as an apostle of Index. Please excuse my punctuation. Benedictus and Scholastica Ok, from the official site of Resona Forma, they used to live in Mt. Elbrus of the Caucasus range. Benedictus' real body was only his head, from the neck and under were replace with an artificial body called Batraz (the Nart Saga) to amplify high speed aria and his attack spells. Scholastica's body was completely discarded and her psyche was transfered to the orb shape artificial body called Dzerassæ, which also stored all of Benedictus' relic and spell books. If you look at the picture, it's the red orb in front of Benedictus' chest. Due to not having a humanoid body, Scholastica's "body" is actually a hologram projection. She couldn't talk. Due to her link with Benedictus, she can communicate telepathically with him but for other people, she couldn't do more than bodily gestures to communicate with them. As the artificial body research of Index progress, both of them often use a giant artificial body call Uastyrdji for combat situation. Please do give me the links and thank you. VNSharing!!! That website is hardcore, it sometimes takes forever to load, how did you manage to search for the files? Irene of the Dragon Skeleton A surviving Ophian, a branch of Christianity that was under the influence of Gnosticism and was established even before the Coptic and Alexandria church. For a long time, she has been protecting the indigenous Copts, Christians and other people of the Evangel from the Islams. She fought indiscriminately against all enemies that went against her. Seeing this, Index sent out Georgius' group to fight her. After losing to Sebastian, she fell in love with him. The key How do you view it? What language system did you view it with? I tried a variety but not successful. Final request Would you mind to run your keygen and post a key so I can just register the game, I tried to no avail but no matter what language I tried (traditional taiwan, traditional hongkong, vietnamese, simplified pcr) some funky characters always come out. God name tablet You know, the thing on Ex 26 is probably the God Name Tablet. I think I've been asking the wrong question So, after installing the game, I went to the start up icon (Yuka's penguin) and tried to run the game and it asked for registration with serial key code (a set of 20 numbers and characters). I don't know the code or how to bypass that. That's my problem. If you have already played the game, then you probably have passed that problem, so...is the instruction to how to bypass the code inside the readme txt or what did you do? Btw, I will tried to translate more characters entries on Resona Forma including Samson (can you believe he came from North Africa), Johanna (know how to make subordinates loyal to her, but not by threat), Georgius (probably not much from what we already know), Chiara (she is some sort of a sisterly figure to Shiori and is the head maid of Johanna, not maid literally, just similar), Sofia (who aims to enjoy her life while making the hell out of other people, also a motherly figure to Shiori, Shiori reaction when Kanae mentioned Sofia is a prelude to this relationship), and Ema (which I forget what it says). Don't put these on first until I finish the missing parts. You know, I only have 3 semesters of Japanese in a community college, but my Chinese is good enough to let me fish most of the content out of many games. In case you are stuck in kanji, I recommend you go to google and type in kanji dictionary and as long as you know the reading for the base form (not the conjugated form), you can get an English translation for that kanji. Lunatic tears and the elements of magic I kinda understand the lyrics of lunatic tears and possibly endless tears. Arrival of tears is kinda suck and I have not downloaded the songs for resona forma. I will try to translate as much as possible lunatic tears but just to give you a feel, it's kind of a summary of the whole story of sin, damnation and atonement girl. Elements of magic, Misuzu also explained it to the gang at one scene in both eastern and western terms. Michel Maximillian I just read the Chinese version today. This is purely speculative, but I think that he's the agent of the Great Old Ones in HP Lovecraft. I forgot the name, dark skinned. He said that he serves the formless gods, and then tell Lisette that he'll meet her at world end. Again, just speculation.Jishou 09:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If I haven't been able to access the game I wouldn't have been able to tell you that. Honestly, the Key file that is included in the download is no good. I searched some Chinese site, and the instruction for the file is that you extract the Key into your installed directory, run the game, enter whatever you like for the register key it asks, which will close the game, then run it again, and it will tell you error, ignore that, run it again and it should work. I tried this crap for like 30 times and it wouldn't work. What you has to do is go to google, search and download a file call 11EYES_CRACK.rar. Within is the cracked game exe file. Extract the file, replace it with the normal game running exe file and voila.Jishou 18:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Check this out I found this like a year, 2 years ago. Tell me if it remind you of something. http://www.diced.jp/~fbi/illust1.htm[[User:Jishou|Jishou]] 00:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) They are not inspiration but rather, the one who designed those arts was the creature designer of 11eyes. I'm happy that Demiurge did not turn out like one of the archangel in that gallery.Jishou 04:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Details on sorcery After much skipping and skipping, finally, I'm reading the important parts in Chinese now. This version has quite some of script typo, but that's not the point. Aether: Misuzu explained that Aether is the origin of the four elements, in other word, Aether has potential to be converted into the four elements, which was what Shuu said about contaminating. In addition, the sorcerer's stone, the goal that many, many alchemist seek to attain, is actually the crystalized form of pure Aether, which explained why Shuu was astounded by the presence of Abraxas. Furthermore, Liselotte's state that the Eye of Aeon, which was forged by high level sorcery, was originally used as a medium to crystalized pure Aether, it then evolved into a substance that is neither physical nor spiritual.Jishou 07:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Phantasmagoria I finally understand the connection between Phantasmagoria and the Red Night. Basically, the freaking spell is so powerful that, it can create illusion base on level. The weakest is obviously cheap trick that fool the eyes. The next level is is more convincing that all the senses are fool. The next level makes the victim body hurt just by believing in it. The perfect world that Yuka created and the Red Night is so powerful that it can fool reality itself, in other word, if you say a lie 100 times, that lie will turn into reality. The Ayame orphanage and the illusion that Liselotte show Kakeru in the final battle are only light shows that affect persception. This part is what I'm understanding, it wasn't stated explicitly in the game. The Red Night was actually the result of the precarious balance of power between Contract of the Rainbow and Phatasmagoria. This is what I'm getting (meaning I'm still not sure), first Liselotte used Phatasmagoria to the highest level, change the reality itself into the Red Night. Then, Georgius casted Contract of the Rainbow, which sealed and isolated the Red Night into the current one. In the final battle, due to Yuka used of power, the precarious balance was broken and the Red Night fuse with the world they are in. In any case there are something wrong, we'll know once Resona Forma is out. I'm so excited for the battle at London and Georgius vs. Liz. Also, you might also want to add into the Shikigami section that Acedia, Invidia, Ira, and Gula are actually in strict sense, Misao shikigami. She use the Technique of Returning Soul to bind their souls into Larvaes, giving them the names to make them forget their former self and eliminate their sense of self. This also help keep their souls or if they remember their former self, nature will take course and the larvae body will dissolve. There was risk that the Larvaes will invade their mind and make them goes berserk, which was the case of Gula. Invidia, after remembering herself, was under the danger of being dissolve. Fearing that her sense of self would hinder Avaritia, Misao make her explode to kill the gang.Jishou 03:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, London Georgius and his team battle Crom Cruach (forgive if I spell it wrong) before meeting Misao, right? 『11eyes - Resona Forma -』では、様々な時代と場所が舞台となる。 大戦時のロンドンや綾女ヶ丘（涅葦原）。学園祭が催される虹陵館学園。謎のラーメン屋。etc……。 Notice the bold, it says the London of the time of Great War. It's in the story tab in the extraneous location section. The first picture showing a bridge with street lamps, the one before the Red Night in 1945.Jishou 08:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC) More Info Don't count me on the London thing, I think Misao did say that Georgius slain the dragon in London, I'll recheck the Cross Vision scene. Next is that Georgius did not seal the dragon in his body but rather he was curse by it, and the curse slowly eat away his soul. He would have been released from the curse when he died but Misao bound him like the other 4 into Larvaes and she sealed the curse so it cannot effect him much, or at least prolong the inevitable. In the final scene, Misao unseal him, actually, he did not unseal himself. Ignore me if you have already known this. I'm also apologize for the Necronomicron part, Shiori did not have it with her. I fixed the entry. What she was saying is that although her 5000 grimoire is not as powerful as the Necronomicron, they belongs to the highest class and couldn't be sealed away even by Index. That's why they are stored inside her body. In the final battle, it appeared as Kukuri chained down the dragon and let Shiori finish it. Not true. She did try but every time the dragon was wriggling, the chains shatter, and she was adding more into it but it was the same. When Shiori was about to fire, the dragon anticipated her and fire the Rainbow first. Kukuri immediately rushed back to defend Shiori. Using spontaneous regeneration, she summoned a crystal like the one used to seal Liselotte. Working like a prism, the crystal dispersed the light of the Rainbow and weaken the spell so they are not affected by it. Last thing, Liselotte said that while she was at odd with Index, other organization led by the Hermitic Order of Golden Dawn, also feared her power and pursued her too.Jishou 09:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC)